Alpha and Omega Pack Law
by Alphawolfben
Summary: What happens when a pack of wolves come to Jasper to enforce the Alpha and Omega law and the leaders of the pack are Humphrey's Parents.
1. Omega Farther

**Alpha and Omega Pack Law**

**Chapter 1 Omega Farther**

It had been a stormy week in Jasper Park as the sun had just begun to shine over the aftermath of the storm showing the packs land wet and muddy from all of the rain the past week. Many wolves where still in their dens waiting for the area to dry up but not the Omegas. The omegas loved playing in the mud and getting their fur dirty and messy although the Alpha wolves didn't approve it didn't stop them from having their fun.

The Omega's where all playing and rolling in the mud as a muscular reddish looking wolf came walking onto the scene "oi Mooch where's Humphrey?" The wolf asked making Mooch look up mud staining his fur as he shook his fur making the red wolf back up. "He's somewhere around here why you asking Garth" Mooch asked as Garth walked past him making sure to keep as much if his fur clean as possible. "It's time" Garth said calmly making Mooch howl in joy "Shakey Salty our leader is going to be a dad" Mooch cried happily as two Omega's jumped up from the mud in joy.

"Humphrey seriously Kate's giving birth right now this is no time for fun" Garth said in a serious tone just be hit with mud out of nowhere "now you are a moose" a voice said which turned out to be Humphrey as he laughed seeing Garth covered in mud. "Very funny Coyote but Kate is having your pups so yeah come on!" Garth said snapping his jaws at Humphrey who suddenly went wide-eyed.

"Right now Garth I can't I'm not ready" Humphrey said freezing up as Winston came running over "Garth I thought you where bringIng Humphrey Kate is worried he will miss their birth" Winston said seeing Humphrey frozen "he's froze Winston he isn't ready he says" Garth said worried about his friend. Winston walked up to Humphrey's side and whispered to him "Listen Humphrey you are ready and Kate is begging for you to come and we both know she never begs now get a hold of yourself" Winston said making Humphrey come back to reality and run after the two Alpha's to the Alpha den.

In the Alpha den Kate's mother and sister where doing their best to help Kate deliver her pups "where is Humphrey mom" Kate said in pain from delivering her pups "don't worry sis Garth will get him" Lilly said who was Garth's mate just as Winston and two muddy wolves ran into the den. "What in the wolf's name happened to you two" Lilly asked as she walked to Garth "blame Humphrey he made me like this" Garth said being nuzzled by Lilly. "I'm sorry Kate not really suitable for our pups birth" Humphrey said making Kate look at him "I DON'T CARE HOW YOU LOOK JUST HELP ME!" Kate screamed in agony as one pup came out of Kate making Humphrey run to her side and nuzzle her and let her hold onto him. "You have a beautiful girl Kate" Eve said making Kate pant into Humphrey as she began pushing again and holding onto Humphrey "come here" Kate said softly as she cleaned her mates muddy face. "Come on Kate push he's almost out" Eve said as Kate gave birth to a male pup as Humphrey looked at the two pups as he smiled at Kate "we got one of me and one you" Humphrey smiled holding onto Kate as she licked Humphrey before screaming. "Kate what's happening Eve" Humphrey asked worried about her mate as Eve looked up to Humphrey and Kate "your last pups stuck" Eve said worryingly as Kate looked at Humphrey tearing up as Humphrey got up and pushed Eve out the way.

"WHY YOU..." Eve started before being stopped by Winston "stop Eve let him try" Winston said as Kate screamed before hearing a whine and looking down to see Humphrey holding a pup making her smile "Humphrey is he okay" Kate asked as Humphrey smiled laying the pup next to the other two. "Mom my mate just saved our pup now calm down" Kate said defending her mate as Eve was pushed out by Winston and the others leaving Kate and Humphrey alone. "There perfect Kate just like you" Humphrey said nuzzling her as Kate groomed her mate cleaning the mud off of him.

"Look at them Humphrey they are just like us" Kate smiled widely as she laid with Humphrey as they watched the pups feeding off of their mother as Humphrey smiled and watched his family. "Humphrey are you ready to take care of our pups" Kate said as Humphrey looked at her as she put her head under his chin. "Yes Kate I hope so I will do my best to look after you and our pups" Humphrey said as Kate smiled "you have grown so much since we became married" Kate smiled before falling asleep with her pups and Humphrey.


	2. Prepare To Move Out

**Alpha and Omega Pack Law**

**Chapter 2 Prepare to Move Out**

Meanwhile a few miles away from the United Pack a law enforce pack called "The Protectors" was assembling to move out to enforce a pack that had just been heard of breaking a pack law.

The two Alpha's of The Protectors had created the pack after tragically losing their son when he was a few months old ever since then the two Alpha's of the pack had made a living recruiting and enforcing the pack laws and making sure no other family suffered the same fate as theirs.

"Mam we will be ready to move out in the next two hours" one of the Beta's reported as a white and grey she-wolf nodded and turned to a darker grey wolf with blue eyes. "We will be moving out in the next hour dear you ready to go?" The she-wolf asked as the male just nodded "do you think our son would be proud of what we are doing Isa?" The male asked. "Now Cade you know he would he would be so proud of you" Isa said smiling as she walked out of the den.

Soon after Cade walked out to see Isa and his Beta's discussing their plan of action for when they arrived at the pack's territory. "So what we go this time" Cade headed Isa say as he joined her "it would see a pack has united and allowed four wolves to marry" one of the wolves said making Isa raise an eyebrow "so what's wrong with wolves getting married" she asked getting a nod from Cade as well. "Well you see these two couples are Alpha and Omega pairings and one has been reported to of had offspring" another of the Beta's said. "Pup's this will make it a tricky then we don't wanna cause a scene" Cade said as everyone nodded "we will need to take the pups into care as well" one of the wolves said getting snarled at by Isa. "We do not under any circumstances separate and family that is not what we do we are their to enforce the law not break families apart" Isa said making the wolf whimper and submit.

"Now when the pack is ready we will move to Jasper Park"

"AHH!" Humphrey shouted getting up and panting waking up the pups making them cry which in doing so woke Kate up making her growl. "For howling sake Humphrey this is the third night in a row get out" Kate snapped pushing Humphrey out the den as she went to calm down the pups. "Guess I better go find some place to sleep for the rest of the night"

The next morning the Alpha's had just woken up to go on their regular hunting trip. Garth and Hutch had just walked down the the meeting area and saw a Wolf covered in mud and wet. "Hey dude are you Humphrey!" Hutch exclaimed as Garth ran over "dude why you out here and not with your family" Garth said making Humphrey get up "oh sorry guys Kate kicked me out for waking her and the kids up again" Humphrey explained as the two Alpha's looked at their Omega friend "Humphrey you need to go talk to someone about it it's affecting your sleep pattern and time with your wife and pups"

At the pack border The protectors had arrived and prepared to enter Jasper and enforce the Alpha and Omega Law. "Let's do this clean and quick guys remember no harm is to come to the pups or the parents" Isa said as the pack moved in.


End file.
